Party Time With Brother Loki
by HVK
Summary: A short Finn-Thor continuity character building lacking plot or a mild degree of coherence; Loki leaves his basement to discover Finn having a party and deciding to enjoy it while annoying Bubblegum, and take advantage of his strange but awesome family.


A plotless character building piece about Loki in my Finn-Thor continuity originally posted on Tumblr, as suggested by RPing with the guy. He seems to be getting less sane, and given that we're talking about LOKI, that's a fair accomplishment.

In my mind, I've been thinking of Loki as, at the very least, extremely unstable and certainly border-line psychotic as a result of being Loki, which as we all know is a very stressful job. However, in my roleplays on Tumblr with The Stinky Foot (where she roleplays Finn in a 'take on all ships' awesome), Loki's more silly and brotherly and generally more of a lovable trickster instead of the engineer of destructive chaos and supervillainy (and Ragnarok), and I've found it's more satisfying to make him non-evil like that. I've taken to calling this incarnation of him Loki-bro. (Which I just realized may be caused by Ruby-Sword's Homestuck posts, I don't know why.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Adventure Time and certainly not Norse mythology, though that last one is public domain, I reckon. Also, there's a reference to the very good Neil Gaiman novel American Gods if you squint and read between the lines. Go on, I dare you! _You know you want to._

…

A long time ago, Loki would have hated to spend his nights and the weaknesses of sleep in a dark room; it would have reminded him too much of punishments and fated treachery, of being bound in a cave with the snake dripping venom into his eyes and a soft female hand with a cup to catch the venom.

But times had changed. The basement in Finn's house (and more than once Loki wondered how the hell you got a basement in a treehouse and anyway he should have known better than to push his luck but pushing luck was part of his purview) was warm and soft, sweet darkness that offered no memories of betrayal or the cruel little pushes that Fate had carved into his destiny to force him into darker deeds and replace the trickster with the engineer of murder. Living in the basement, waking in a warm bed with the sounds of happy breakfasting above him and the feet of friends running around overhead every other day, and the promise of sweet sanctuary that cared not for Loki the Supervillian or Loki the Harbringer of Ragnarok or even Loki the Trickster.

Here, he could just be _Loki_, quiet and free and totally at peace for the first time in a very long while.

It had become his morning habit to leave the basement at least fifteen minutes after the clattering of dishes and morning talk had started, but he'd been awoken earlier than usual by more noise then he'd expected from Finn and Jake in the week and a half since he'd moved into the basement ('Just like any lazy has-been of a big bro', Marceline had joked, and Loki had been obligated to set her hair on fire but didn't mind when she threw a truck at him, it was all in good fun); a great many more footsteps than he was accustomed to, a click-clicking intermittant stampede going on overhead.

The surprise of it, the deviation from the norm funneled into him like water into a glass, the shape of the myth he'd carved out for himself filling out and his own Legend growing slightly and the nature of his power moved more firmly in place. So freshly returned to godhood and as yet unaccustomed to his true power. Baldur had figured it out all those years ago: 'Odin feeds on war, and Loki on _chaos_.'

Wherever there was change and disorder, there was a bit of Loki there too.

Loki glanced into a mirror and stepped sidways, walking through the invisible veil seperating worlds from each other, picking his probabilities until he was where he had left, now standing in the living room where he had heard all the noise, mildly surprised to find himself in a group of people he vaugely recognized and had mentally sorted into a file maked 'Dudes that Thor-bro knows'.

(Loki had, as yet, not gotten over the small problem that Thor continued to self-identify as 'Finn' in spite of Loki's efforts to guide him into realizing that he was in fact the Norse god of thunder, protection, and irritating the hell out of Loki. On the other hand it gave him excuse to spin around sixteen dozen plots, and a scheming Loki was a happy Loki.)

A few people had noticed Loki step out thin air and were babbling incoherently, and Loki ignored them, preferring to focus on that most of these people were moving stuff around to outside, heading towards ladders leading to the roof canopy, carrying supplies of a kind; tables, drink coolers, barbeque pits, and so on. Loki blinked at the unexpected commotion. "…The hell? What'd I miss! No one ever tells me anything!" He looked around for an explanation (or someone to harrass until he felt all warm and fuzzy) and quickly located Finn and Jake deep in conversation with a woman of so much pink that Loki found some lingering sense of machismo screaming in protest.

Loki took a meandering approach to approaching his brothers, weaving through a crowd to approach the men and women and other things that caught his interest and bluntly telling them he would _totally _sleep with them provided they gave him a bed for the night. After freaking out a suitable number of people (and getting interest from others, a few dates, and Marceline starting a betting pool on how many people Loki landed) he interrupted a comment by Finn, and Loki recognized the woman he was talking to as Princess Bubblegum, who he'd been passingly acquinted with. "Yo, dog-bro and Thor-bro, what's going on?" Loki whined, grabbing a stick and poking Finn in the head.

Finn bit the stick and crunched it between his teeth. "My name is Finn," He said patiently.

"Psh, shows what _you _know," Loki retorted. "Stick biter. Yeah, that'll be what I'm calling you know. It'll be even better than when I got Odin to start calling Heimdal 'Bent Stick'. Man, that was hilarious. …Norns, I _hate _Heimdal. Lousy jerk, lording it over me with his Epic Perception! And also stabbing me through the mouth, but I'll admit that was a cool one-liner he gave. Wait, or has that not happened yet? Lousy non-linear perception of time! What you do for Loki, huh! NUFFIN' that's what."

Bubblegum blinked politely at Loki. "I thought you said you were trying to stop him from being constantly drunk," She whispered to Finn.

"We are, Princess!" Jake said defensively. "Dude's just like this, like, _all _the time. 'Whacked in the head' doesn't describe it!"

"What was I talking about now?" Loki said. "Something about Jormungundr wanting his lawn mower back? What does he want one for, he lives in the sea, he doesn't even like lawns…oh, yeah! The Niflheim is going on here, Thor-bro? Are you moving out on me and trying to leave before I notice? Because I'm sick of my roommates doing that. _One _time I got all your friends-that-are-girls drunk on inhibition-erasing pheremones so they would act on their Thor-love and get this stupid sexual tension DONE ALREADY and you never let me live it down. Or cook when company's over."

Finn's eye twitched. A faint spark of electricty flashed off his skin and went about dancing into the ether. "We're not trying to abandon you, Loki, I've told you that! Like, seven times this week!"

"IT's not sincere unless it's at least eight!"

"Well, this makes eight! And anyway, it's nothing that's a big deal, we're just throwing a party."

"…A party?" Loki said, bemused. "Why? Is it someone's birthday? Is there a holiday I was not aware of? Is it Human Sacrifice Time?"

Bubblegum said, "No, no and _good Glob no! _It's just a party, in the thematic narrative of things of a party-like nature. FO' REAL."

"Oh, good, 'cause my bro, Thor the thunder maker? He _hates _that kind of thing. For the patron of Vikings and beserkers he's a little uptight about some things-" Loki stopped in midword, realizing something. "Midwords in Midgard! Did you say 'party'?" He grinned, his mouth stretched so wide it went past his ears and half his head fell off until he put it back on. He then proceeded to pump his fist into the air and charge off, deciding to amp up the party-ness by adding his touch of chaos and general awesomeness.

Bubblegum facepalmed though her quiet admission that this _was _pretty awesome. Finn blinked, then ran after Loki whooping it up on the basis that it sounded fun. Jake did the same, and hopped onto Loki's shoulder and gave him horrible party ideas that Loki cheerfully acted upon.


End file.
